talshenaranfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Nuckie
"Year Eight, Day Two Hundred and Sixty Four. So the calendar marked in that night, where in dark room of a small house of Tatooine, a baby was born. In the room, only two figures could be seen. Both female. One layed in the bed, apparently fainted after giving birth to the child, and the other with the baby in her arms , as she cleaned him and put him around a clean towel. The father, that was one far to busy to be able to attend the birth, afterall and despite the fact he was a young guy, he was the only one working for the house, that none counted with one more mouth to feed. Born, Adam Nuckie, son of Pocas Nuckie and Theresa Nuckie, the small boy, much like his father didn’t left home much in his first years of life. Yet, and has people in Tatoo we’re rather more friendly than in Pocas homeplanet, Adam had a lot of young friends who used to come by and play with him. Yet, the boy was affected by other problems. He almost never saw his father, as Pocas usually left before the time he woke up, and arrived from work much after he used to go to bed. In fact, and according to report, Adam was able to count the days he spent with this father with the fingers of both his hands. This would eventually become worst when at the age of 9, the boy saw his father leave the planet to join the Rebel Alliance. During the next years the only thing he would get from his parent would be a file with a few names his father told him “he should trust his life with”. This file would prove useful, but just some time later. At this time, the file was just kept safely guarded by Adam in his locker, he was a kid, and he didn’t thought he would need to worry with this kind of things at this time. But he was eventually wrong … Not even 2 years had passed, since his father’s leave, when the news of his death arrived at the Nuckie’s house in Tatooine, by the mean of an hologram sent by Mr. Elm Aran, a male Arcona, Adam would learn to be one of the name’s on the file his father sent him. Sad but angered and full of rage, Adam wanted to immediately depart on the quest for his father’s revenge, and he hoped this Mr. Aran would understand his grief and help him on this mission. Unlike the generally belief who told the youngling had fled a ship on his own to the Real Estate Mansion of his father friend, the truth is he took a ride in one of the hundreds of smuggling ships who depart the Mos Eisley Port every Galactic Day. The fact the captain of said ship was an old time known of his father, made Adam a welcome guest with a treatment good enough for a comfortable travel, if that was possible with the way the boy was feeling. As soon as he arrived in Mr. Aran’s mansion, he ignored all of the good manners protocol, such as all the house droids, and stormed through the Male Arcona’s Office, who was now waiting for him as per information of one of the mentioned droids. The Young Boy demanded immediate action on his father death, but Elm did only but comfort and telling him he should enjoy the Mansion as his own and do things for his age. But this wouldn’t satisfy Adam, and after being pestered to death by the little prick, Mr. Aran gave him a pseudo-job as Director of Intelligence for his faction, Scitrok Mining Incorporated. This job was almost unexisting as it was just a mining faction with little security worries. Adam was young, but resourceful and so he took advantage of his “official” position to seek information on his father’s death. " Category:People Category:Males